Bloodied Blossoms and Black Dragons
by ReikoTakara
Summary: Blood. War. Years of wanted revenge. Orochimaru has a surprise for the Kingdom of Konoha. But so does it's Princess. Sakura. Can she find herself before a black dragon with black pools for eyes find her? Sasusaku. Naruhina. AU. Rated for a Reason. Rated may change.
1. Prologue

Hey guys :3 I have a new story for you! I know I know I'm still working on Innocent Face, Deadly Game but this one has been bugging me for weeks! So enjoy the prologue of Bloodied Blossoms and Black dragons!

-Reiko

* * *

Pink locks flew out behind the young princess as she rode her brown and white mare. Her parents would have most likely lectured her on how a 'Princess does not wear pants' but right now all Sakura could think about on how free the forest was. Of course she knew she would have to slip that blue dress on again once she was back in the castle stables. It was what a princess like her did every time she went out. Sakura, being the tom-boy she was, planned to make it a rule that woman could wear pants when she was Queen. Then she could sit for hours upon the throne, like her parents and not look as uncomfortable.  
She looked behind her and saw her two best friends bickering about something again. The two boys always knew how to fight about something. Naruto and Sasuke, her boys as she liked to call them, seemed not to notice as Sakura slowed down to hear their conversation. This time it was about how Sakura could wear a dress or not. Rolling her eyes at the irony of their conversation colliding with her thoughts she cleared her throat and the Knights-in-Training both focused on her at the same time ceasing their bickering.  
"Do you two ever shut up?" Sakura asked, smirking at the pout Sasuke gave her and the whine that came from Naruto.  
"Awe, come on Sakura-chan! We were only playin' around!" Her blonde friend spoke first, his voice whiny but his brilliant blue eyes sparkled in humour.  
"Don't make me hit you Naruto." Sakura chuckled and looked back ahead of her once again. This time Sasuke spoke up.  
"Sakura, where are you taking us?" He asked. He was the most protective out of the two, well the one who showed it the most. Behind his calm, almost apathetic outlook on life, Sakura knew that there was one hell of a man just waiting for the boy to grow-up. Even at ten Sakura could see her future with him would be connected strongly by his willingness to protect her now. Naruto on the other hand was sort of like the jester, but he still knew how to prove himself.  
"To the lake for a picnic I thought that we all could take a day off from training." Sakura smiled as she twirled a strand of hair in between her fingers. It was true though. Sakura would study books and etiquette from waking till lunch, where then she took on combat and strategy training, joining the boys. If she had her way, Sakura would have had combat training all day. She loved the sword and loved how she felt when she wielded it. Her father was especially proud of her when it came down to that. Though her mother was proud of her too, the way Sakura took on the responsibilities that came with being the future Queen of the Fire Country. Really, they never had a day off. On days, mostly weekends, Sakura visited her Aunt in the hospital where she learned about healing and the Knights-in-Training learned how to read and write. Sakura liked to learn about medicine, and hoped she could one day rule a kingdom and help heal it too.  
Naruto pulled her out of her thoughts when he saw the lake come into view. "Finally! We can go cool off before we eat right Sakura?" He asked her and the pinkette giggled, nodding in response. Naruto cheered and urged his horse to go faster towards the lake leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.  
"I don't know how he can be a Knight." Sasuke said with a sigh. Sakura looked over at him and smiled. She remembered on the night his family was killed by his own brother three years ago, and how Naruto took him to live with them at the castle as his brother since Naruto's family were killed in a raid ten years ago. Sakura always wondered if he wanted revenge. If he did, he never voiced it in front of her. His voice broke her reverie quickly before she could think more on it. "Sakura?"  
"Hm?" Said person hadn't realized they had reached the lake until she looked up and smiled seeing Sasuke already off his horse and offering a hand to help her off of her own. Taking it, she hopped down and began to unpack their lunch, when a large splash had her dripping wet. Her eyebrow twitched as she turned to see two innocent faces. One whistling, the other giving a smirk to hid laughter. When she spoke her voice was filled with fake venom and more humour. "I will destroy both of you. Your first Sasuke-kun."  
Laughter erupted from the three kids as Sakura tackled them, and their combat instructor watched with amusement. Kakashi watched them as he thought about their futures together. Sakura, Queen. Sasuke, her arranged-husband. And Naruto, Head Captain of the Knights of Konoha, just like his father before him. It had all been planned ten years ago.  
He only wished the rising tide of the enemy would turn it's path away from the three young kids.


	2. And so it begins

**Here I bring you the first chapter of Bloodied Blossoms and Black Dragons! Hope you enjoy! You know the drill! :3**

**~Reiko-chan**

* * *

**-Eight years later-**  
Pure anger pulsed through Sakura's veins as she looked at the burning city. Her armour was already splattered with the enemy's blood and her emerald eyes were furious as she looked on. Orochimaru and his 'mighty gang' of Otogakure soldiers had just marched right in and declared war with Konohagakure. This was the same man who took Sasuke away from her. Sakura snarled as she slit another man's throat. It didn't seem to faze her as she sliced down other humans. _They were original traitors from their own land and deserved to die..._ She thought viciously to herself.  
Her eyes came upon Naruto, seeing his blood-crazed violence, and she didn't feel so bad for killing anymore. He seemed to join her in that group. A quick thought fluttered through mind. Maybe his instinct comes from loosing his family...  
I guess mine comes from the Will of Fire. The Will of Fire is what other people called hope. It was one of the main mottoes for the Fire Country and mainly Konoha. It was symbolized by a white circle, being the Haruno crest, surrounding another ringlet of blue fire. This signified the long lasting peace and prosperity that the Haruno's brought, along with the never ending will to give up. Sakura now wore that crest on her red cape.  
Sakura was sweating at the fourth hour of the battle. Though finally Orochimaru called a retreat back to his camp outside of the city. Sakura ordered for more scouts to keep an eye out for another attack before she headed back to the castle with Naruto. "Prin-" He began.  
"Naruto if you call me 'princess' one more time, you will be joining those men in the square." Sakura said without looking at her companion. She heard him gulp and chuckle. "We've known each other eighteen years, don't call me 'princess.'" She finished.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, anyway Sakura, are you hurt in anyway?"  
Finally looking over at Naruto, she saw he wasn't injured, but she definitely felt a couple bruises and the only cut she had gained was a thin slice to the cheek. "I'm fine. I see that you have escaped the battle unscathed. Again." Naruto had a knack for not getting hurt to much. He was also one of Konoha's greatest Knights. She was glad to have him at her side.  
"I'm perfect!" He laughed and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you for caring so much Sakura-chan!" She lightly laughed and punched her friend in the arm.  
Checking on many of the citizens as she made her way back to the castle, she was able to send a few to the hospital with a couple soldiers, and some she had been able to give aid to right then and there. It was good to be the Head Doctor's apprentice. Then again, her Aunt Tsunade was the best in the land.  
Sakura gave her head a quick shake to clear it before she finally grabbed a horse and made a beeline for her home. Something wasn't right and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She hoped to Kami that her parents were alright. Images before the battle started in her head.  
_"Sakura-chan! Where is my daughter?" Sakura heard her mother call down the hallway, and the pinkette popped her head out of the library. She saw the blonde woman and returned the smile that her mother gave her. "There you are! There's something I've been meaning to ask you!" Mebuki Haruno was a strong-headed, beautiful Queen. Tsunade and her shared qualities that Sakura often heard or saw, making the young Haruno smile. The two Senju descendants both gave Sakura training on how to be the best woman she could be, and Sakura was learning well. _  
_"Well?" Sakura asked expectantly as she smiled at her mother. Sakura had the same stature as her mother, so standing straight she only had an inch on the other woman. And they both shared the same hell-cat like temper. Her father had witnessed them both on numerous times, scary thoughts._  
_"I was thinking, would you like to come on a small trip with me to visit Sunagakure? King Gaara would like to make friends with you, since you're going to be Queen one day." Her mother smiled. Sakura gleefully accepted. She had heard so many wonderful stories about the man. She had only met him once when they where eight at a ball her father had put on to meet any new dignitaries, or soon to be dignitaries. Gaara had been there with his father and two older siblings. Though he had been very quiet for a boy his age, Sakura had gotten along swell with him. Though when his parents were mysteriously killed not four years later Gaara had become the new King of Suna. He had brought them out of the slums and into high demand for trade. Sakura also knew that he was looking for a wife. Though she knew it wouldn't be her only because of her honour and pride to become Konohagakure's next Queen and Head Doctor. And by the way Gaara only wanted to be friends, he respected her for that. Sakura liked him already. Her mother's voice rang out, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "Great, we'll head out in three days time. Now I have a meeting with Kakashi. Love you hime!" Her mother kissed her forehead and walked off. Sakura smiled and turned only to run right into her father's chest._  
_"Sakura, blossom I hear that you accepted to go to Suna?" Kazashi Haruno was a tall man, with shinning sea-blue eyes, and spiked dark-pink hair. He was a great ruler and made sure his people were fed and each had jobs. Even the people who worked in the castle had healthy quarters to sleep in. Sakura nodded and it earned a toothy grin from her father. "Good, I'm sure you and King Gaara will get along fine. Just don't go marrying him y'hear?" Her father had this thing that he didn't want his daughter marrying till after she was finished her apprenticeship. Sakura couldn't agree more._  
_"You know I'm not like that Daddy," She giggled and her father gave a throaty laugh. _  
_"I know blossom that's just the father speaking. Now go find Naruto and practice some combat. I'm needed in the thrown room!" Ruffling Sakura's neatly braided hair, the pinkette took that as I'll talk to you later blossom, love you and waved bye before following her father's orders. _  
_Sakura found Naruto just in time before the alarm went off. _  
_The alarm that sent everyone into shelter._  
_Sent the knights out to battle._  
_Sent Sakura snarling at whoever had breached her city's walls._  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's hand brought her out of the memories and Sakura smiled.  
"Sorry got a bit distracted." Seeing that she was at the palace stables, she hopped off of her borrowed horse and joined Naruto in racing towards the throne room. Tsunade greeted them. Blood coated her hands and clothing, and Sakura barely remembered her Aunt's fear of blood when she saw the grim look on her face. Something wasn't right. Her Aunt shouldn't be looking like that after they had won. But Sakura knew they hadn't, that this war was only beginning. And for that reason, Sakura pushed passed the busty woman. And for that reason, why she cried out at her parent's bodies. And for that reason she slammed her unnaturally strong fist into the closest thing she could find.  
Sakura was going to kill whoever got in her way of destroying the man who had done this to her family. Orochimaru was going to be killed by her own hands. She would make sure of that.


	3. Look who's back!

**Guys! Guys~! LOOOKK I have a new chapter up! Be proud of meh! BWAHA! Anyways hope you enjoy, you know the drill!**

**~Reiko-chan**

* * *

Sakura didn't sleep that night. She only sat at her windowsill over looking the city usually bustling with life now bare except for the stray patrol Knight every so often. If Orochimaru was going to attack again Sakura would know by the way a battle cry would erupt. The pinkette was now officially Queen of Konoha, it had said in her parents will that Kakashi had produced after Sakura had calmed down. Tsunade had said that they needed to send messenger hawks out to the allied Kingdoms and have them send reinforcements. Sakura had listened and had ordered Kiba Inuzuka to do it. He was another Knight that Sakura and Naruto had grown up with. Actually there was a good twelve of them altogether really, if she included her Ladies in Waiting. But that didn't seem to cross her mind.  
What did was what kind of memories that this attack brought. Mainly memories of Sasuke. Not six years ago he had left to go train with Orochimaru to get something Konoha could never give him. Power. Sakura was disgusted by this. He left, no betrayed, his home to become something so gruesomely evil. Sakura hated him for that. She hated Orochimaru. She hated how she still cared for Sasuke even though he would probably kill her the first chance he got. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't have Sasuke just-  
"Sakura?" The said person turned her gaze to the door, seeing her two Ladies in Waiting. Ino and Hinata. The only other girl in the castle was Tenten and she had fully devoted herself to Knighthood, Sakura had made sure she was treated just the same as the boys.  
"Are you going to sleep at all forehead?" Ino asked walking over with a small smile on her lips. Ino was her first female best friend she had ever made before Hinata and Tenten had come along. They insulted each other like no tomorrow, but that was just how their friendship worked. Sakura loved it.  
"No how could I Ino-pig when my city has just been raided, my parents murdered, and I was just named Queen of something I'm not ready for yet." Sakura sighed and stood. She still wore her tunic and pants, with her sword at her side. She was ready for battle, while the two women in front of her only sported dresses and maybe a dagger. But that had always been Sakura. Wearing what everyone didn't want her to wear, doing what a princess shouldn't be doing. Every girl always dreamed of becoming a princess. Sakura just wanted to be a normal girl who worked for her own things. That was one of the many reasons why she was planning on being a Doctor as well as Queen.  
"S-Sakura-hime," Sakura turned her tired gaze to Hinata. When she had met Hinata, she had been a stuttering, shy child. Hinata still stuttered sometimes, but she was stronger with her opinions, and never backed down from a challenge. She was the one with the biggest crush on Naruto, and her cousin was also a Knight. It was funny seeing Neji and Hinata together, one so tough and intimidating while the other couldn't hurt a fly. "If you don't sleep you won't b-be able to meet with the war council in the morning." The long haired girl murmured, giving Sakura a small smile.  
Sakura sighed and nodded, "I'm going out for a quick ride though, I need some fresh air." She said dismissing the two girls and making her way to the stables. She would check on the boundaries and make sure no one had compromised them.

Sasuke looked upon Konoha with a disinterested gaze. He sat upon the wall he had used to sit on with Sakura to watch the sunset. Feeling a slight tug at his icy heart he immediately looked away over to the Otogakure Camp and gave a snort. Seeing that it was still pretty active even at this time of night wasn't surprising. Sasuke had spent a good three years as the snake-like man's apprentice before going off on his own to look for his brother. Sasuke killed him three years ago but not before finding out why Itachi had done the crime that had left him alone and it pained him. He wondered if Sakura knew anything... Sasuke doubted it but it was possible. But the question was still there.  
"Uchiha." Sasuke cast his gaze down on the Konoha side of the wall, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Tsunade. "What are you doing here? You're considered an enemy." She hissed putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance at the busty woman. If he had been here with Orochimaru they would have won Konoha and killed the rest of the living Haruno relations along with Tsunade just because she annoyed him. "Answer me fool before I sound the alarm." She growled.  
Sasuke simply looked at her before hopping off the wall and landed silently in front of the blonde. "Orochimaru would have won if I was on his still willing to fight for him." He said meeting his eyes with the brown ones that looked so much like Sakura's mothers. Sasuke quickly wondered if Mebuki and Kizashi were still alive.  
"Then why are you here?" Tsunade asked, she didn't relax and Sasuke gave her good reason to. He had tried to kill all of them several times, but the Konoha citizens were still too soft to actually kill anyone, so really Sasuke could kill all of them now and be rid of them without much hassle. But he wouldn't let Orochimaru kill Sakura.  
Sasuke mearly shrugged in answer to the blonde. He looked up at the stars and sighed as Tsunade began to speak again. "Have you come to fight for Konoha?" Sasuke shrugged. "Are you returning to stay?" Another shrug of his shoulders. "For Sakura?"  
Sasuke's eyes flashed to Tsunade and he narrowed the black orbs. "What do you want Tsunade?"  
"I want you to become a double spy." Tsunade said placing her other hand on her hip. They stared at each other for a good five minutes before Sasuke took a deep breath and released it as a sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he thought about the proposition by turning away from Tsunade for a few minutes. His black cloak swayed and his hand rubbed over his face resting over his mouth. His mind flickered to the day where he had asked Orochimaru for a leave of absence. He had coincidently bumped into Itachi a couple hours previous to it. Killed him that day too also finding out why Itachi had killed their parents, their family. But then searching Itachi, he had found a letter from Tsunade saying that the Elder's who had suggested the crime to Kizashi had be-  
"I'll do it." Sasuke said taking another deep breath, turning to look at Tsunade. She had a small smile on her face and nodded.  
"Good. I will let Sakura kno-"  
"No!" Sasuke said reaching out to the retreating Tsunade. She looked up confused at Sasuke's actions. "She can't know. Not just yet." _I hurt her a long time ago... I can't let her know until I can find the words to tell her myself..._ Tsunade knowingly smirked and nodded.  
"Alright, but if you don't tell her soon, I will." Suddenly horse steps could be heard and the two separated. Sasuke jumped back up onto the wall and waited to see if it was someone he knew. His sharp intake of breath told his mind (and heart) he did.


	4. Why? Why is this happening?

**Greetings fanfiction world! I have brought you a new chapter! Please enjoy! Sorry it's so short... You know the drill!**

**Love Reiko-chan**

* * *

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked through the village with her horse, Zena. The brown and white mare snorted and the pinkette rubbed her neck as she gazed around. Sakura had finally let her hair loose after a full day with it pulled back tightly, it was still covered in blood but at the moment Sakura didn't care. She was having a peaceful night other than the fact she could hear Orochimaru's men just outside her walls. It unnerved her that they were so close to her beloved people. She had just lost her parents, she thought she would be more upset about it. Maybe she was, but with all her training on hiding emotions like that got in the way. Sakura knew it would only be a matter of time before she knew she would break down. Sakura hated crying and if she showed weakness now Orochimaru would win.  
"Do you think we could win this Zena?" Sakura asked looking over at the horse. She received a snort in response and Sakura chuckled.  
"I think you can win."  
Sakura froze. The voice sent that familiar twist into her stomach. The one that used to give her butterflies and make her blush. The one that used to calm her down after a nightmare. The one that belonged to Sasuke. She felt the rush of wind that meant he had landed behind her. And Sakura only gripped her hilt tighter. This wasn't the Sasuke she used to know. This was the ruthless apprentice of Orochimaru. Someone who killed anyone that got in the way of his revenge. "You've grown stronger than the little girl I used to know." He spoke gently and she felt him take a lock of her hair in his fingers.  
In one swift movement Sakura unsheathed her sword and whipped around aiming to slice Sasuke's hand off. He jumped away but not quick enough because Sakura sliced his cheek and she felt the splatter of blood on hers. "Get out of my city Uchiha," Sakura snarled and was surprised at her own venom. True venom that would probably killed instantly if it ever intertwined with the body.  
Sasuke smirked, the heart pounding one that Sakura had once smiled right back, now she returned with a scowl. "Make me Princess." That irked Sakura and erased all memories of her Sasuke from her mind as she lunged for the man in front of her. She growled and spat as she slashed at Sasuke while he dodged and smirked. He didn't draw his sword to face against Sakura and that made her angry that he didn't think her as a strong enough opponent. That's when the smirk appeared on her face instead.  
She slashed her sword down, but then twisted at the last second before letting rip a bone cracking punch. It sent Sasuke sprawling and left him shocked as he blinked up at the stars. "Get out of my city Sasuke Uchiha." She spat on the ground next to his head as she stalked over to the dazed Uchiha. "If I see you again, I won't hesitate in killing you." She said, and the words hurt her that she wanted to just end him now. She still cared about the eighteen year old that now looked up at her with his lips in a thin line. Sakura held her sword to his throat before backing up over to Zena. Sasuke stood and brushed himself off before letting his eyes settle on Sakura.  
"Don't underestimate your heart Sakura, when it comes to it you won't be able to kill me." He smirked before taking off down the street. Sakura finally let her knees shake and fall. She curled her knees in and hid her face in her knees.  
She cried and cried and didn't stop till something touched her shoulder her in the early lights of the morning. She looked up and saw Naruto. His blue eyes were wrecked with worry and his usually ear-to-ear grin was pressed into a thin line, then he began speaking. At first Sakura couldn't understand him since the pounding her ears was way to loud. But it began to reside and she finally understood what he was saying.  
"Sakura, where have you been? What happened? Why are you crying?" When Sakura didn't answer Naruto took her into his arms and cradled her. Sakura burst into a whole new fresh set of tears and let Naruto pick her up and bring her home.

_When Sakura blinked her eyes clear she realized she wasn't in her room where Naruto had left her. She was chained up in a cell that she knew hadn't been used for over 100 years. The thick, decaying air made her cough and sneeze as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes she found Orchimaru standing over her with Sasuke by his side. Confusion melted into anger as she spat and tried to lunge for the two but was snapped back by the chains pinning her down. Cold laughter erupted from Orochimaru while Sasuke merely smirked. "Little Sakura, welcome to my world now." The snake-man smiled as he kneeled down and licked the side of her neck. It sent shivers throughout her body but Sakura held the yellow glare with a fierce green one. _  
_"I will never submit to cowards who kill the innocent." She hissed. Seemingly amused by this, Orochimaru chuckled and stood straight. _  
_"Don't think to much on it. Besides you won't have to for much longer." Orochimaru waved his hand, and Sasuke unsheathed his sword. "Goodnight little blossom." Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke lifted the blade to Sakura's chest. She looked pleadingly up at Sasuke, hoping that the old Sasuke would miraculously appear and turn the sword on Orochimaru. It didn't and all Sakura felt was the burning sensation of the blade piercing her chest._

Sakura sat up in her bed holding the spot where she had thought a blade had pierced her. Her hard breathing was a factor in Sakura coming to the realization that it had only been a dream. She fell back into the comfort of her pillow and wished someone would come knocking to draw her thoughts away from the nightmare.  
Sakura sighed when no one did and crawled out of her comfy bed and stood stretching. She judged by the sun that it was noon, and quickly dressed into a clean tunic and pinned her hair back. She was prepared by the time Kakashi came rushing in. The silver-haired man looked serious instead of his usual pervyness and his armour was splattered with blood. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura narrowed her eyes signalling for her old instructor to speak. "Orochimaru would like an audience with you."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Town square." Kakashi answered and Sakura nodded.  
"Ready my horse Sensei, I'm going to go kick some snake butt."


	5. Ew Like really Ew

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews~! So here's a new chapter hope you enjoy! **

**Love Reiko-chan**

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the camp not long after Naruto had found Sakura. Looking around at the Otogakure peoples, he recognized many. Greeting the polite but ruthless in battle Juugo, and the idiotic Suigetsu, Sasuke hoped that that Karin had not joined then on this expedition.  
"SASUKE-KUN~!" Sasuke winced at the screechy, vulture like voice. He resisted the urged to slay the certain red head then and there. He regretted not doing so when Karin attached herself to his arm. "Oh my KAMI! Where are you been?! I've been worried sick! I couldn't believe you would just leave your fiancé alone with these perverted men! But I knew you would come back, you couldn't go to long without seeing me, right?" Sasuke looked down at Karin and gave her a scowl. His disgust for her had been shown on so many occasions that he wondered if she was blind and deaf. Googly amber eyes looked up at him through the pair of glasses he wanted to smash so much. Sure she was a lot more curvier than Sakura was but her personality was just wrong. Sakura had never obsessed this much, actually now that he thought about it, she only truly obsessed about him for six months before he left and now she was going to kill him next time they met. So compared to Karin, Sasuke would choose Sakura any day, which he did any ways.  
"Get off." Sasuke said so calmly that it was deadly. Karin didn't listen, she only hugged his arm tighter and made a kissy face at him. Sasuke wasn't impressed, in three years Naruto had changed more than this girl. "Get the hell off of me fool."  
"But Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever!" She whined and Sasuke rolled his eyes before he shook her off sending her flying onto her rump. That made him smirk before he turned away from the annoying piece of dirt and looked for Orchimaru's tent. Glad for the fact he had not changed his clothing style in three years, (The regular Otogakure solider outfit, black boots and pants, purple belt and rope like stash, with a white short sleeved jacket opening at his mid chest, oh and of course the Uchiha fan on his back) he stalked into the tent with a bored expression. He held his apathetic look on life as he laid eyes on Orochimaru.  
This man was one of the most disgusting men Sasuke had ever met. With long, greasy black hair and piercing yellow eyes, Orochimaru's look did nothing for him. It looked like he made a shitty deal with the devil. His skin a pale, sickly colour and his tongue unusually long for a regular man. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru was secretly the devil himself. It would explain a lot of things.  
Now looking at Orochimaru's smile grow, Sasuke took a deep breath and let the realization that he had returned settle in. "Well looked what the cat dragged in, my prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha."  
"Hn." Sasuke had never really given the snake-man real answers, it used to be merely a shrug of the shoulders, or a nod of the head, or simply a Uchiha 'hn.' Sasuke wouldn't give Orochimaru or his right hand man,Kabuto, the satisfaction of his voice. Unless it was required to do so, like this time.  
A nasty little glint appeared in Orochimaru's eyes and Sasuke raised an eyebrow expecting a question. "What brings you here Sasuke-kun?" It was unnerving that Orochimaru called Sasuke what Sakura used to call him, with such an amusing tone Sasuke swore that Orochimaru knew he was getting to him even though the Uchiha kept such a blank, emotionless composure.  
"I heard you were planning on capturing Konoha. I wanted to see how it turned out." Sasuke answered, adding a shrug to the façade. If he could win Orochimaru's trust, he knew that he would be able to gain the Oto leader's plans for Konoha as well. And Naruto used to say being a double spy would be hard. Not for Sasuke.  
"Ah I see, are you sure nothing else? Like a certain Princess?" Sasuke's brow furrowed as Orochimaru spoke. He presumed that he was speaking of Sakura but why would he be mentioning her? Sasuke had already told him that he had cut all ties from his previous life off. So why was Sakura being brought up?  
"I cut my ties to that place." Sasuke dead panned. Orochimaru's smile widened.  
"Then what's this I hear of an arranged marriage?"  
Sasuke's scowl deepened, what the hell was this? Why was Orochimaru bringing up his arranged marriage with Sakura? It had been called off when he left six years ago. Oh... "You think I have come back to save Sakura from your greedy little fingers." Sasuke spoke without hesitation. He never really was scared to insult the man who had given him the power to kill his brother.. He never really was scared of the man period. In one swift movement, Sasuke could have killed him. But with Kabuto standing at his side, or even when he wasn't, Sasuke knew he couldn't harm the snake-man.  
"Well what am I to think when you just show up like you haven't been around for three years Sasuke-kun. I want answers boy." Orochimaru was standing now. He had stood and walked over to his desk looking down on the map of the sewers of Konoha. Sasuke was tense as he looked at Orochimaru, scanning him up and down before answering.  
"And I want to kill the people who took my family away, but it looks like we can't all have our way." He retorted blandly not leaving out the hint of venom that was directed to Orochimaru (and the council). Orochimaru turned to face him with a smile on his face and he walked over to Sasuke which would have left any normal man shaking in his boots. Not Sasuke, he was used to this kind of game that the Oto King would play.  
"Oh? And what if I told you that we could."  
"Hn."  
"Coming back here to join me was a smart idea my boy, we can both crush Konoha together. I will get the throne I was cheated out of and you can get your revenge. Quite simple, what do you say?" Sasuke watched Orochimaru as he made the proposition. The yellow eyes glinted of something that Sasuke couldn't pin his finger on but what could Sasuke do? He had just marched into the Otogakure camp to claim he was back to train under Orochimaru again. So Sasuke merely smirked and shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes then." Orochimaru clapped him over the shoulder and smiled a toothy grin. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun."

Sakura now looked at Orochimaru almost nose-to-nose. Being only about 5 foot three, she barely reached Sasuke's nose let alone Orochimaru's. She glared up at him with a severe glare and Naruto expected Orochimaru to go up into flames that second. But he didn't. Sakura didn't flinch when she saw Sasuke striding up with the snake-man it only made her heart want him dead more. Couldn't he see that his presence pained her? Everyone else did. Naruto especially and how her body had stiffened when she stood beside him waiting for the enemy to speak first. But she didn't. She didn't notice the way her hand stiffened along the hilt of her sword. Naruto did. He knew the girl so well that he even knew that the smallest twitch in her left eyebrow was telling her that something terrible was going to happen. This worried the blonde. He looked back to the offending army that now stood in the bloodied town square. He scowled in their direction for making his princess act so bravely.  
When he had found her only a few hours earlier she was dry-sobbing. No tears came from her eyes for a few minutes while he tried to speak to her, then when it seemed that she was able to hear him, his Sakura-chan burst into a fresh tears. She didn't even protest when he had picked her up and brought her back home. She had fallen asleep in his arms by the time they had made it. She had looked so tired and innocent and she didn't deserve this.  
Now looking at her, she looked years older than the eighteen year old that Sakura was. She looked like she had been through many battles, fought through several wars, defeated thousands of traitors, rulling a strong, respectful country. Naruto knew she shouldn't be put through this. Knew that no one should be put through this. So with all the venom he could muster, he spat bile at Orochimaru letting it land near the ground by his feet. Sasuke gave a warning glare in his direction, Naruto returned it. This was a battle he wasn't going to let Sakura lose, even if she gave up later on.


	6. Watch me Shine! Ish

**Thank you guys for the reviews! 3 I really do appreciate them! **

**Here you guys go! Enjoy**

**Reiko-chan**

* * *

Staring down yellow eyes wasn't enjoyable. Sakura's insides felt like they were being cooked inside of her. But with the fire burning in her veins, Sakura glared at Orochimaru with just as much disintegrating venom. "What do you want snake?" Sakura spoke first narrowing her eyes, and letting no hatred spill from the cup she handed the tall, lanky man in front of her. He only laughed mechanically and this irked the pinkette.  
"Oh Sakura, beautiful young Sakura, how naive you are. Can't you see that I want this city? I thought I made it obvious when I sliced your parents down." Pure fury flashed upon Sakura's face but she fitted it into a scowl. He had no right to speak about her parents like that!  
"Get out of my country. Go before I slice your body into pieces and feed them to my pets." Of course Sakura didn't really have any 'pets,' but it fit her little threat so she went along with it. Orochimaru smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"Little Sakura I want to see you try. You are too soft hearted just like your parents before you and their parents before them. You couldn't kill anyone."  
"Oh really? Then show me your best stance." Sakura said with a determined smile. She had had Kakashi and Iruka clear the area of the Konoha people and only had the Knights and soldiers remain. She couldn't risk the people who she wanted to protect. Orochimaru's men took tense stances and Orochimaru himself only smirked but took out his sword.  
"Sakur-"  
"Be quiet Uchiha. You are on his side, you shall die also." Sakura surprised herself at the authority and fierceness she held in her voice. Sakura realized she sounded like her father. It scared her but gave her the smile to continue. She didn't meet Sasuke's eyes but she still felt the sudden chill hit her. Knowing she had hit something precious to him Sakura let the wound bleed.  
Orochimaru ignored the quick interaction with his apprentice and the princess by signalling for his men to attack. Battle cries rung out and Sakura turned to her men. "May the Will of Fire burn strong through our hearts!" She cried before turning to clash swords with the snake-man. An animal like snarl escaped Sakura's lips as she lunged into the strike. Her nose nearly brushing Orochimaru's. He chuckled and pushed her back and attempted to strike her through her heart but Sakura dodged just in time only receiving a clink on her armour.  
"You want to hear the last words spoken by your parents?" Orochimaru smirked as Sakura swung for him again. She replied in giving him a scowl and aiming a kick to his torso to throw him off guard while she aimed to slice his chest. "Your mother gave me that scowl you have on your face just as I stabbed her chest. She was a tough one that girl, took me several times before I actually was able to stop her heart." Sakura didn't try to let his words pierce her heart, but they did. He was talking about her mother... How could she not let it? Orochimaru smirked as he saw the hesitation in the pinkette's eyes. He took the opportunity to kick her and send her stumbling.  
"Your father was even stronger than your mother. He said he was fighting for you and his people, and he would win this war." Another kick. Sakura winced and rolled back into a standing position.  
"Shut up!" She cried, tears began pouring from her eyes as she aimed senseless strikes with her sword. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She howled.  
"Where's the fun in that princess? No Kizashi was fierce when I battled him, I sliced his throat cleanly though when he thought he heard of your death." _My father died thinking I was dead? This man is a monster!_  
"No! He knew I was alive! He had to!" Sakura snarled through her wavering voice. Sakura wailed down with her sword not getting anywhere with the strikes. Orochimaru seemed to be dodging each of them. But a logical side of Sakura told her that she needed to calm down and plan out her moves. That side couldn't be heard through the crying young woman who had just lost her parents. "I will make sure that you die for your deeds Orochimaru!"

Sasuke felt anger rise in his chest as Sakura lashed those words out._ "Be quiet Uchiha. You are on his side, you shall die also."_ Her face was twisted into a snarl and her green eyes gave nothing but power in her words. But he understood why she had hatred towards him and now watching her battle his 'master' he wondered how much she had grown. Her soft heart got herself in trouble when Sasuke saw that she began crying and slashing aimlessly towards her enemy. And he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't intervene when Sakura's sword was knocked away from her hand. He couldn't go and protect her from Orochimaru's bone breaking kicks. Sasuke knew that he couldn't hold her to comfort her in her damaged state. He just couldn't for the sake of his cover, the sake of Sakura herself. If Orochimaru found out he was secretly on Konoha's side, he wouldn't kill Sasuke, it would be Sakura who suffered. She would be hunted and killed. Just like her parents.  
"People of Konoha!" Orochimaru's voice rang out through the battle which stopped its destructive path immediately. "Look at your princess now!" He hauled the bloodied up Sakura by her hair. Her face was eerily calm and her green eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the pain he saw there. Not pain from the injuries she sustained, but from seeing him on the other side of the battle. He suddenly knew she still cared about him... He wished that he could just whisk her away from this bloody battle and disappear to the coast of Fire Country being the most peaceful place he had ever seen.  
"She is weak! She cannot even protect the people she says to love." Orochimaru yelled out to the Konoha Knights and Oto soldiers. There was absolute silence as Orochimaru gripped Sakura's beautiful long hair harder. Sakura screwed her eyes shut and Sasuke watched as she grabbed her dagger from her boot. Then she spoke. Her voice was ragged and strained but there was strength behind it.  
"May the Will of Fire rule our hearts!" She said quietly, Sasuke had to strain to hear it but he still did and he knew Orochimaru did too. She looked up at him with a smile as she brought the dagger to her hair and sliced through the pink locks. In an small moment, time seemed to stop as Sakura broke free from Orochimaru's grasp. Standing tall, shoulders squared Sakura smiled as her now short hair made a ragged entrance. Then time gained it's regular speed and the clashing of the two enemy's swords sounded once again. Sasuke had been blinded at how much Sakura had grown. She was her own fierce woman now and judging by the way she fought, Sakura had learned much from Tsunade.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said person glared at the blonde. "Tsunade has told me that you're working as a..." Naruto paused and shifted his gaze around seeing if anyone was listening. When he was satisfied he continued, "Konoha spy." He hissed quickly and Sasuke shrugged.  
"Hn," He replied and Naruto looked suspicious but not as deadly as before. The killer look in his eye seemed to seep through the blue in his eyes making them swirl in confusion and anger. "Let me go." Sasuke muttered resisting the urge to kick the dobe. Naruto obeyed but didn't back off.  
"If you even lay a finger on Sakura, I won't hesitate on killing you next time we meet." He barked before giving Sasuke a small smile and running off.  
_You don't have to worry about that Naruto... Not yet at least..._


	7. No You can't make me

**Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry guys I got caught up in school and stuff... I hope this is enough to satisfy you guys for now till I can finish the next chapter of Innocent Face Deadly Game!**

**Love Reiko-chan!**

* * *

When Sakura woke up she realized she wasn't where she had fallen unconscious. Back in the town square she had last seen Sasuke bickering with Naruto before Orochimaru had knocked her out. Seeing her two boys together was enough to distract her and let the most hated man get an advantage over her. And thinking back on it now her head pounded and she was sure that was dried blood cracking along the side of her face. Unstably sitting up, Sakura rubbed her sore head gently and ran her fingers through her now short pink hair. She kind of liked the feel of being light on top again and thought for a few seconds about it before turning her attention to her surroundings.  
Sakura realized she was in the old dungeons. Just like her dream the previous night before. This gave her the chills in the already freezing cell and she curled into the fetal position. How had she gotten here? She didn't remember. Black swirling mist only came to her mind when she really tried to think and a pounding that she didn't really care for. But where was Naruto? Hinata, Ino? The other Knights? Kakashi? Were they alright? Were they dead? Sakura had so many questions and the pounding wasn't helping.  
Blinking in the dim light of the torches Sakura made out that she was alone down here. The dark, damp cell gave away nothing but the smell of decay. The rosette thought back to her teachings where she had learned that the Dungeons hadn't been used since the time of her great, great, grandfather. Ren Haruno. He had been a ruthless man and the Fire Country had been in great despair until he simply vanished and his daughter, Yuki, brought back the rightful peace.  
Sakura shivered more and more as the feeling of dampness seeped into her joints. She didn't remember being put into a thin dress. Looking down at herself she made a face at the thin sheet that she had called a dress. It was nothing but a bed sheet tied around her shoulder. A small one at that. When she stood it barely reached her mid thigh and this angered Sakura. Couldn't they have given her more of a suitable bed sheet?  
"What am I thinking?" She growled out loud with a shake of her head. "This is Orochimaru I'm talking about. He would relish the fact that I can't cover myself enough. Well I'm going to change that." Sakura stated to herself and took the sheet off. She shivered at the chill that surrounded her naked body but she focused her thoughts on her hands. She ripped the sheet in half and ripped it again. She made an underwear garment and then a small skirt to go over that. With the other half she made a shirt that covered her chest and stomach. It all involved ripping and wrapping in the proper places. Sakura had learned that one from her mother and was now proud of the product of her efforts. But the cell was still cold and the small skirt did nothing to cover her legs whatsoever. Letting out a frustrated huff Sakura looked around, thoughts of her dream forgotten, she walked over to the bars that made it able for observers to peek in and for prisoners to look out.  
Why had Orochimaru kept her alive? Didn't he want to rule the kingdom? _What did he get for keeping me alive? Of course! To fully be King he can't have any resistance... And I know the Knights won't take kindly to me being held Prisoner! He's going to use me to get to them! I don't even want to know what he plans..._  
Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the large door closing and a good amount of footsteps coming. She growled took a deep breath and sat down cross-legged (Well best she could with chained ankles). She added her crossed arms to his closed figure. They weren't going to get anything from her and she would die before they did.  
"Ah look, Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun, our little pet is awake." Sakura's eyes snapped to Orochimaru first before she studied the man with the glasses and silver hair. He looked like Kakashi, except this man's hair didn't spike up and this Kabuto still had both of his eyes. She took another breath before looking over at Sasuke. His face was impassive and his eyes showed nothing. It was as if Sakura was looking at a solid stone wall. Something rose in her chest but Sakura swallowed any doubt. She couldn't crack at a time like this. Orochimaru had just taken her kingdom and possibly killed her subjects. She had to be strong.  
"Bite me." Sakura snarled as she turned her glare back to the pale-skinned man. He chuckled and quickly unlocked her cell. He then made her way over to her, crouching down to her level.  
"I see you have your mother's talent." Orochimaru said reaching out to trace the fabric around Sakura's chest. She instinctively slapped his hand away. "Her temper too. I like that about you Sakura." Orochimaru leaned close to her face and Sakura made a face at his rancid breath.  
"And I see no one has taught you about hygiene. Seriously, at least chew some mint leaves." Sakura said gagging a little. She put a scowl on her face as she looked back over to the scaly man. "I suggest you get out of my face before I reorganize it." Orochimaru looked at her for a few seconds, clearly not amused, but then replaced that with a smirk. He then backhanded her and Sakura fell holding her cheek shocked. She felt the tears rise and burn the back of her eyes but held them back best she could. Before she could recover a kick made impact with her stomach, and then another one and another. Then someone gripped her hair and pulled her up to face Orochimaru. He smirked and slapped her again, resulting in her lip splitting and Sakura biting her the inside of her cheek open. Blood flooded her mouth and a chuckle resonated from the Oto King.  
"Now Sakura, are you going to tell me about where the Knights are? Where your little Aunt Tsunade is? Is she making sure they turn against me? Hmm?" His voice was chilling but the fact that her Knights were alive along with her Aunt made Sakura want to cheer for joy. But she only smiled a bloody smile and spat in Orochimaru's face.  
"I'll tell you nothing." The sanctification of the bloody spit dripping down Orochimaru's face was enough for Sakura to let out a crazed 'Ha' before Kabuto threw her down to the ground. Her head hit the stone and Sakura knew instantly her head was split open again. By the way she started laughing as she sat up, Sakura herself was convinced she was going crazy. She looked over at the three now standing above her blood blurring the vision in her left eye Sakura still smiled.  
"Kabuto," Orochimaru spoke with little of the amusement he held before, "Get me The Five. I want a full torture to be put out on Sakura. Then I don't want her eating for the next couple weeks and only give her water. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Crystal Mileage." Kabuto's voice broke Sakura's small interaction with insanity. She had returned to her glare and scowl.  
_I don't even know where the knights would go let alone if Tsunade is planning anything... Even if I did, I wouldn't tell Orochimaru... I'm going to make sure, if I die, I know that Orochimaru could never hurt my friends or Tsunade. But I don't plan on joining my parents yet._ "Just you wait snake-boy, I'm going to send you straight to hell." Sakura spoke the last part out loud and smiled in victory as Orochimaru hissed and strode away Sasuke following him every step.  
Kabuto blocked her view as he stood over her and pulled Sakura back up by her hair. "Well little princess... Looks like you're left my devices. Let's see if you'll be willing to talk after our little pets have a chance with you."  
Sakura scowled once again, "Try me."

Sasuke watched Orochimaru start to take in the castle as they made their way back from the Dungeons. Sasuke couldn't get the look of defiance Sakura had given Orochimaru out of his head. She had grown stronger that was for sure though Sasuke would never admit that out loud, that just wasn't him. But even as blood started running down her face Sakura seemed not to be there, as if she was a different person. But maybe that was just her now... Sasuke hadn't exactly seen her for three years, a lot can happen to a person in that time. He knew that she would be preparing to take over the kingdom at the age of twenty and that her husband would most likely be Naruto because of the fact that Sasuke wasn't in the picture anymore. Still the death of her parents should have thrown her off the loon right? It happened to him? Why shouldn't it happen to her too?  
These thoughts made him boil anger towards Sakura. She was such a frustrating woman that Sasuke didn't know what her next move would be until she made it. But she was smart, Sasuke would give her that. The way she had made garments out of a small piece of material was impressive. But everything else about her was so... Different than from six years ago.  
A scream erupted from the door they had just come from and it pierced through Sasuke's thoughts like a knife. His eyes snapped to Orochimaru who only let the smile on his face grow. "Looks like Tayuya has begun first. You remember her don't you? She's the red haired flute player." Orochimaru turned to look at Sasuke who merely gave him a disinterested gaze. "I think you'll like her Sasuke-kun, nothing like Karin." He chuckled.  
"Hn." Sasuke replied trying to ignore the screams coming from the rooms below them. It was easier when it had been someone else, back in Oto. But now that Sasuke knew that it was Sakura down there it made him want to blow his cover and go break her out of there. _What are you doing Sasuke? This is for Konoha not your little fling with Sakura! You know they have tried to undo their wrongs now you need to try too_.  
"Speak of the devil, here she comes for a report." The snake like man stated turning to look over the young torturer. Tayuya was young when she had been taken from her family back in Iwa, and her abilities had been honed by Orochimaru. Sasuke had watched a young innocent girl turn into an emotionless, cold hearted killer who enjoyed to see her targets suffer long and painful.  
"My liege." Sasuke turned at the girls voice and hid his shock to see her beautiful face marred with scars. Her usual, glossy red hair now chopped with several strands covering her face. She nodded in his presence. "Lord Sasuke." Tayuya started. Sasuke cut her off, disgusted by her now harsh, and stretched voice.  
"Pleasure Lady Tayuya." He said turning towards Orochimaru he scowled once more. "I'll be around." He stated. He left quickly not wanting to hear the small details on how Sakura's torture was going. Besides he had to report to Tsunade. This was news and it needed to be heard.  
Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Kabuto was sliding around as well. The silver haired man spotted the Uchiha heading up to the messenger tower and his brow furrowed. Taking a glance over at his King Kabuto shrugged and quickly followed the Uchiha heir. He watched as Sasuke quickly wrote a letter, probably in code, and sent it off with a red-tailed hawk in the direction of the forest. Hiding in a closet, Kabuto had always known Sasuke was a lying fool... "So it begins. Wait till Master Orochimaru hears about this!"


End file.
